Warrior
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: At first it was just a small change: The look in his eyes. Then it was his attitude, next was emotions. One emotion seemed to control Sam after an accident: Anger. Will Sam regain his control by remembering one of his Dad's most used sayings: A warrior doesn't run from pain.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Evans! Brace yourself, 24's cutting right!", screamed Coach Beiste from her position on the sidelines of a game. _24's been cutting left all night, how'd he even see me go right? _Sam looked for Puck's number in the sea of red jerseys and when he saw the opening, he threw the football with all the strength he had. When the ball left his finger tips 24 slammed into him from the side, the impact sent him flying across the field, landing hard on his back, knocking the air from his lungs. Sam rolled onto his side in an attempt to get the air back in his lungs, forcing himself up once the air slowly returned to him. The final buzzer of the game sounded around them, they'd managed to win this one, 21-15. Everybody jogged off of the field as the crowd around them cheered them in their victory, the other team had walked off the field hanging their heads.

"Sam? Are you good?", asked Finn as he walked over to his teammate, taking his helmet off as he walked. Sam took off his helmet and turned to face him before answering, "I'm fine. I recover fast.". Puck made his way over to the two and clapped them on their backs as he passed, tossing a "Nice pass." over his shoulder. Sam walked at Finn's side as they made their way into the locker room, some of the team following them in behind. "You finally learned how to work like a team. You know what happens when you work like a team? You win!", praised Coach Beiste as she made her way into the locker room after her team. She was rewarded by the cheers and whoops of each guy that was standing in the room. When her eyes landed on Sam she gave him an appreciated nod, he gave her an understanding one in return.

The blonde shedded his jersey and untied his shoulder pads, pulling them off over his head, followed by the remaining uniform equipment. "Hurry it up, ladies! The lacrosse team needs the locker room next!", hollered Coach Beiste from her position in her Office. Sam's Dad had played lacrosse all through his High School year, the blonde looked up to his Dad for exactly that. Lacrosse was a tough game to play, its a contact sport and you have no choice but to make contact. Exactly like football, if you don't make contact you don't get anywhere with it. Sam made his way into one of the empty showers and let the steaming water relax his sore muscles. He pushed himself harder then before in this game with no reason as to why. As he was rinsing the soap off of his body his hand brushed over his ribs which were already starting to bruise from the force of the impact. _That's going to make a workout hard. _

Sam turned off the running water and stepped out as he wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to his locker and placing all his equipment into his dufflebag to take home, making sure to keep his clothes out of the way. He dried off his body and pulled on a clean pair boxers, just as he picked up his jeans the lacrosse team made their way into the locker room. "Damn, how'd I miss that shot, I was within range?", asked one of the guys, wearing a jersey with the number 9 on. "Apparently not.", snapped a guy wearing a jersey with the number 11 on it. "Shut it, Conner!", number 9 snapped back. "Bite me, Todd!", snapped Conner. "Relax your arms, tense your shoulders and hands, extend your arms and pivot your hips.", said Sam before he could stop himself, clamping his mouth shut afterwords and pulling on his jeans, tightening the belt.

"You say something, blondie?", asked Todd as he made his way over to Sam. They locked eyes and started to size each other up, eyes moving up and down the others body. "Relax your arms, tense your shoulders and hands, extend your arms and pivot your hips.", he repeated to the guy standing in front of him. "You know lacrosse?", asked Todd as he now stood side by side with him. "My Dad played all through High School. Lyle Evans, and I'm Samuel Evans, Sam for short.", Sam said as he picked up his shirt and closed his locker. Conner took the opportunity to make his way over to the two, placing his stick on the bench. "I remember you. You tried out for the team the second week you were here. You went for right side attack, made one hell of a hit on Clarson. Why didn't you make it?", asked Conner as he leaned against the red lockers. "Coach said I was too small. No matter how much contact I made or how many hits I took.", ground out Sam as he put on his shirt and shook out his damp hair.

"You sure don't look small to me.", Conner said as he reached for his stick, only to have Sam snatch it up before he had a chance, a playful grin on his face. Conner chuckled and made his way to the blonde, playfully lunging a side swipe at him, only to have Sam duck his right shoulder down, switch the angle of his feet and spin out of the attack before a hand was layed on him. "Pretty slick for somebody who never played on a team.", complimented Todd as he smiled at him from his spot on the bench. "Never played on a real team, just off and on with my Dad when he felt up to it.", Sam said as he looked up at Todd, a look of admiration on his face. "Where's the famous Lyle Evans now?", asked Todd. Before Sam had the chance to respond to him, a loud "Clarson don't!" was heard through the room. Clarson slammed into the smaller blonde without a second thought, knocking him to the locker room floor, Conner's stick locked tight in his hands. _**You never let go of the stick**_, was a command that Lyle made sure to teach his son before he was recruited back into Iraq.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

"Sammy! Wake up!", screamed Stacy as she jumped up and down on his bed, he blonde curls bouncing around on her shoulders. Sam groaned and rolled over, trying to bury his head under the pillow, using his arms to hold it in place. Stevie came running into the room and released a rebel yell as he jumped onto the bed beside his brother and sister. "We get to call Daddy tonight! Wake up!", he screamed right in his ear. That woke Sam up with a jolt of excitement, they could finally get to contact their Dad in a base in Iraq by using a satellite phone. "I'm up, I'm up.", said Sam as he sat up and brought Stevie down into his lap, giving him a tickle to his sides. Stevie squealed and ran out of the room soon followed by a smiling and giggling Stacy.

Sam rolled himself out of his warm bed and stretched, noticing that his ribs didn't hurt as much but his back was lit on fire. _Damn Clarson. _He rolled his head on his shoulders as he pulled on a pair of clean and faded jeans, liking the way they curved to his legs to show every muscle. He opened a dresser drawer and took out a white tank top to wear under his jersey from last nights game. The team always wore their jerseys before and after a game: Win or Lose. As Sam put the tank top and jersey on he looked at the picture of him and his Dad in the small frame. They just finished spraying each other with the hose when the picture was taken, they both were soaked from head to toe with their hair plastered to their faces; big smiles on their faces with Sam's dimples showing.

"I can't wait to call you, Dad.", said Sam as he raced his finger along the picture frame, wishing that he didn't have to wait until tonight to call him. "Come on now, Sam! Pick it up!", hollered Molly Evans, his Mom, as she finished putting on Stevie's shoes and was helping Stacy into her pink coat. "Be right down! I love you, Dad.", Sam said as he kissed the picture before he picked up his backpack and made his way down the stairs. Each one of them creaked under his weight, no matter how lightly he tried to step on them. "Do want me to drop you off at the school?", asked Molly as she put on her tan jacket, brushing blonde hair over her shoulders as she did. "I've got a ride with Kurt and Finn and Blaine.", he said as he picked up his own jacket and made his way outside, he held his backpack by a strap using his teeth as he put on his jacket, smiling big when he saw Kurt's care pull up in his driveway.

When the car came to a stop in the driveway Finn poked his head out of the window and whistled, as if he were calling a dog. "Come on, Sam! You golden retriever!", called out Finn as he opened the door, to reveal a laughing Blaine with a snickering Kurt. Sam rolled his eyes at his friend and made his way over to the car, sliding in behind Finn, sitting beside Blaine with his backpack at his feet. "Why'd he call me a golden retriever?", asked Sam as he looked over at Finn in confusion but wanting an answer from one of the other two boys. "You're like a golden retriever. You're so full of energy and always bouncing around. Holding your backpack by your teeth just pulled it off.", explained Kurt as he drove them down the road to McKinley. "But your energy is doubled today. I swear you're practically vibrating.", said Blaine as he placed his hand on the blonde's arm. Sam just grinned at him and tightened his grip on his backpack strap as the car came to a stop in the parking lot. Now here comes the hard part: Finding a parking spot.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Will you stop tapping your foot? You're making me nervous just watching you.", said Finn as he took his place beside Sam as their usual lunch table. "I'm sorry, Finn. I cant help it, I only have one more period left.", said Sam as he started to eat the green salad that he had bought for is lunch. "One period left until what?", asked Puck around a mouthful of hamburger. Sam gave him a disgusted look, as did Kurt, as he thought about how to explain all of his excitement and energy. "Well. I get to call my Dad tonight. He's a Marine and is based in Iraq right now, he's been stationed there for about 7 months.", explained Sam as he polished off the salad and took a huge bite of the red apple. "Your Dads out in Iraq? So you haven't seen him for 7 months?", asked Finn curiously, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Haven't seen him or heard from him in 7 months. Until tonight.", he said to him.

"That's rough, man.", said Puck as he stole a sip of Sam's water before sliding it back down the table to he blonde, who only extended his hand to catch it. "Tell him we all said hi.", Blaine added in from his spot in between Kurt and Mercedes, who were discussing this weeks Vogue magazine. "I'll be sure to tell him, Blaine. I told him all about you guys in my letters, he's been dying to meet the New Directions.", said Sam as Rachel spurted off an elaborate way for them all to send letters to Sam to send to his Dad from each of them. "Can Lord Tubbington write a letter too, Sam?", asked Brittany as she looked over at him with her innocent eyes. "Of course, Britt. Lord Tubbington can write a letter, too.", he said to her, earning her happy clapping and a bright smile from Santana who was right beside her. Sam stood and took his empty tray to the trash before he tucked his half empty water bottle into the pocket of his jacket, to keep it hidden until he managed to get out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think Mr. Shue's assignment for Glee this week will be?", asked Mercedes as she looked down the table at all her other friends. "I heard it had something to do with emotions. But that's all I could get out of him.", said Rachel from her spot beside Finn. "That's different.", said Tina as she broke away from the kiss with Mike long enough to answer. The bell loudly rang above their heads to signal it was the end of their lunch period and that they had at least 5 minutes to get to class. They all dumped their trays and made their way into the hallways that were now crowded with many other students. Voices were heard way louder than the final warning bell, almost drowning it out in the sounds of all the words. _Just one more period, then I can talk to you, Dad. _

Sam stopped at his locker and placed all his books into it before picking up his backpack and loading his jacket and English book into it, zipping it closed before he closed his locker. "Come on, Mr. Excitement. We're going to be late.", said Quinn as she grabbed hold of one of his backpack straps and all but dragged him down the hallway and into the choir room, where everybody was already seated. "Glad you two could join us. Take your seats.", said Mr. Shuester as he watched the two blondes walk into the room. Quinn released his backpack strap and took her seat beside Artie and Finn, as Sam took his seat behind Rachel. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This weeks assignment revolves all around your emotions. They can be good emotion like happy or bad emotions like sad and angry. Or odd emotions like confusion. You guys are going to take all those bend up emotions and let them free, in the only way we know best. To sing it.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word EMOTIONS on the small white board in the front of the room.

The low buzz of overlapping voices was heard as everybody started to discuss what song they would sing and what emotion it portrayed. The sound of one of the metal doors opening caught everybody's attention, but they turned back to their talking when they realized it was only Mrs. Pillsbury. "Mr. Shuester, I need to have a word with you in the hall. Please.", she said to him, with a dusting of tears in her bambi eyes. "Sure Emma. I mean, Mrs. Pillsbury. Is everything okay?", asked Mr. Shuester, but his voice failed him when he walked into the hallway and was greeted by two Marines in their uniforms, one of them standing by the crying family, while the other was holding a folded American flag. "They're here to talk to Sam.", explained Mrs. Pillsbury as she wiped her eyes and gestured from the Marines to the family. Molly gave her two youngest children a kiss on their heads before she approached Mr. Shuester. "Can I see my son?", she asked him as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Mrs. Pillsbury led the two smaller children down the hall and to the cafeteria to get them some water to help them calm down, as Molly and Will walked back into the choir room, followed by the two uniformed Marines.

"Sam.", said Mr. Shuester when they all entered the room, it was the only word he could manage out as he tried to keep his own emotions in check. Sam turned around from his position where he was talking to Puck, his eyes filled with confusion when Mr. Shuester called his name. When his eyes landed on his crying Mom and the folded flag in the Marine's hands he knew instantly what they were here for, he'd seen it over and over on the news as the attacks in Iraq got more brutal than before. He stood up slowly and looked around in shock and confusion, as if he were looking for his Dad to jump out at him like he saw in the Coming Home videos. "No. No. He said he'd be fine. He promised he would come home!", said Sam as he shook his head. He didn't have to look behind him to know what was going on, the girls were crying and the guys looked as though they were on the verge of it.

The Marine without the flag stepped towards Sam slowly and cautiously as if he were approaching a wounded animal. "Son. You're Father's fleet was ambushed today as they were carrying cargo to another base. It was fast and nobody suffered, although there were no survivors.", he explained to the teary eyed blonde in front of him. That sent him over the edge, Sam's knees buckled under him as his walls crashed down, the tears flowing freely down his face. The Marine caught him just I time so he wouldn't hit the ground, wrapping his arms around the boy and keeping his face buried in his chest. Molly ran over and stroked her son's hair as the sobs raked through his body, listening as he repeated only two words over and over: He promised.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

_One. Two. Three. Breathe and switch. One. Two. Three. _Sam continued swinging at the punching bag that was hung in the weight room, making sure to keep his legs and feet moving. His breathing was becoming labored as he pushed his body past its physical limit, he knew that he should slow down and take a break but he wouldn't do it. Not now and not ever, he needed to be tougher and stronger, than nothing could ever hurt him. Sam started a new combination, jab jab jab, right hook then left hook; switch your feet position and start again. His lungs burned with each breath that he took in, his body was begging for a break, his vision was getting darker around the edges. He didn't know if it was because of exhaustion or if it was caused by the anger that was growing inside him, his confusion turned into anger every minute he thought about his Dad dying.

With a strong right hook he let out a scream that was building in his chest, his eyes shut tight as he let it out in one breath. Sam listened to it echo in the room as he panted in new air, trying to get rid of the burning in his body. He was completely unaware that he wasn't alone in the locker room, 3 sets of eyes were watching his every move and his every muscle clench. Adrenaline kicked in when he felt hands pulling his arms behind his back in a strong grip, instinct soon followed as he prepped his body for what was going to happen next. Sam snapped his head back and was rewarded by a slight crunch and a curse, he freed his arms and elbowed the person in the ribs from both sides, before ducking down and sweeping his legs out from under him. The guy hit the floor with a thud and Sam stood to his full height, his body positioned to make a second attack if necessary, his hands up and ready to protect his face.

"Fuck, Evans. What was that for?", asked Puck as he stood up and started to wipe the blood off of his face from his bloody nose. Sam only relaxed his stance a little, knowing to never completely let his guard down. "You snuck up on me from behind and grabbed my arms. What else was I supposed to do?", asked the blonde as he helped his best friend up onto his feet. He now noticed that both Finn and Blaine were with him as well, he was wondering where Kurt was since he rarely ever left Blaine's side. "I dont know. Maybe not lay me out on the floor?", sarcastically asked Puck as he leaned back against the red lockers, giving Finn and Blaine the okay to come closer without being attacked, too. "Typical Marine training. I was taught how to fight by my Dad when he got back from basic training.", explained Sam as he returned to his position at the bag, getting his original stance back. "Your stance is wrong.", whispered Blaine as he walked over, making sure to keep Finn in front of him. "Say that again and you'll end upon the floor.", threatened Sam as he started back into his rhythm. Blaine held his hands up in surrender as he slid behind Finn more and more, making Puck chuckle from his position against the red lockers.

"Whats up with you, Sam? You've changed over the past few weeks, and not for the better, dude.", asked Finn as he made a move to place his hand on the blonde's shoulder, but froze his actions when he moved to the other side of the bag. "Nothing is up with me, Finn. I haven't changed at all. I'm still me.", replied Sam as he started a harder rhythm, clenching his jaw with each swing. "No, dude. You're not you. You've been skipping classes, working out like a maniac, and you got into like 3 fights in one week.", added in Puck as he stepped forward to Finn's side. "Your point? Working out is what I need right now.", said Sam as he increased the strength behind his swings. "Let me.", whispered Blaine as he walked up behind the blonde. Puck and Finn gave him a confused look but decided not to question him as he leaned forward and placed his lips near the boy's ear. "Listen to my voice, Samuel. Only the sound of my voice. How do you feel about your Father's death?", asked Blaine as he whispered in his ear.

Sam eyes darkened as he heard the voice in his ear, deciding to welcome it in like he would welcome a warm embrace. "Angry and confused. Alone.", replied Sam as he increased his strength again, putting everything into the swings he was giving. "What were feeling these past few weeks?", asked Blaine as he switched over to the other side of his friend, taking in the boy's reaction. His breathing was coming faster as he fought to control himself, he was not used to talking about what he felt, he was used to keeping it inside. "Confused. My Dad meant everything to me, he was all I had. Now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. So I let it out in anger because that's the only thing I have left to give now. When my Dad died he took a part of me with him and left confusion and anger in its place.", responded Sam as his pace slightly slowed down. Blaine locked eyes with the pair of confused eyes of Finn and Puck before he returned to the blonde.

"What do you feel now, Sam? At this very moment, what are you feeling?", asked Blaine as he took in the blonde's reaction. His shoulders were tense and his sides were heaving as they tried to take in more oxygen, his jaw was clenched and his eyes had red rims around them as if he were fighting off tears. "Nothing.", was the one word reply that Sam gave the smaller boy, not clearly understanding his intentions behind the words. He couldn't help but tense and struggle when he felt Blaine's arms come down around his in a firm and tight grip, but it was gentle enough to make Sam relax some. It reminded him of when his Dad had given him hugs like this, and right now a hug was exactly what Sam needed. When Blaine felt the blonde start to shake in his arms he turned him around to face him, noticing the tears that were close to falling. He only wrapped him up in a tight but gentle hug again, felling Sam hug him back tightly as those tears fell. Blaine held onto him as if the blonde were his lifeline, he knew that needed that close and tight contact. The reassurance of "I'm never going to let go. I'm right here.".

Blaine slowly slid down to the wall and to the floor, taking the blonde with him. He slid Sam into his lap and motioned for Puck and Finn to come over. Puck was at his side in an instant and was stroking Sam's sweat covered hair, whispering reassuring words of his own into his ear. The blonde relaxed more as he felt Puck beside him, welcoming in the bigger boy's voice and touch. Sam let his eyes close as he made himself calm down, he felt himself slowly being rocked and tried to pull away. Only to have a firm hand placed on his back, he opened his eyes for a second and looked straight into Finn's. With a nod from the taller boy he closed his eyes again and allowed himself to be rocked slowly back and forth. Sam's tears had stopped to just a few hiccups and his head was resting against Blaine's shoulder. "How?", whispered Puck into Blaine's ear, only loud enough for him to hear. "Cooper did this for me when I was little. Hugs and reassuring words, then he'd rock me until I had calmed down.", replied Blaine into Puck's ear.

Sam raised his head a bit and looked at all three of the boys who were surrounding him in the locker room. "Thank you, Blaine. Thank you, Puck and Finn. If you keep doing that Blaine you're going to put me to sleep.", said Sam as he looked up at him from his position in the boy's lap. "Shush. Just relax, Sam. Just relax.", said Blaine as he gently guided the blonde's head back down onto his shoulder. He continued to rock him back and forth, as both Puck and Finn continued with their own movements. Puck and Sam's back and Finn at his front, keeping a hand on him to tell him that they were there for him. Only when Blaine felt Sam's breathing slow down did he realize that he did in fact put the boy to sleep. Puck laughed lowly and stroked the soaked hair of his best friend. "He's out, he looked exhausted.", the mowhawk headed teen said as he continued to stroke Sam's hair. The bell rang above them but none of them made a motion to move, none of them wanted to move, they all wanted to be with Sam. No matter what.


End file.
